


The Flower in the Woods

by Princess_Violet



Series: Fluff-uary 2019 [11]
Category: Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff-uary 2019, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Violet/pseuds/Princess_Violet
Summary: Toad finds a flower in the Forest of Illusion.





	The Flower in the Woods

Toad was walking through the Forest of Illusion one day searching for something to give to Toadette for Valentine’s Day. He looked everywhere, under rocks and behind trees. He ran into several friendly wigglers who wished him a good day but didn’t have any good advice for him. 

Toad was about to give up when he came upon a clearing. At the edge of the clearing was the most beautiful flower he had ever seen. It looked like a fire flower, but it was more vividly red. The flower’s center was surrounded by huge petals, and its deep green leaves tilted up toward the sky.

The mushroom boy moved to pick the flower so that he could bring it back to Toadette. He gingerly touched the stem and paused. If he removed the flower from its home, its beauty would fade, and it would eventually die. Toad stepped back from the plant and pondered his next move.

Later that day Toad led Toadette into the Forest of Illusion. She was frightened of the dark woods at first, but Toad assured her that since Mario had been through only friendly creatures remained. Toadette relaxed and allowed Toad to lead her by the hand to the clearing where the flower stood.

“I saw this flower and thought of you,” Toad said. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” 

Toadette smiled and threw her arms around Toad. “I’ll come to this spot whenever I’m lonely, and I’ll know that you’re thinking of me,” she responded. 

A few weeks later Toad left with Mario to go on an adventure. Toadette missed Toad, but then she remembered the flower he had shown her. She went into the woods and found the flower right where they had left it. As she sat on the forest floor and admired it, Toadette felt her connection to Toad. She would always cherish the memory of Toad’s kindness.


End file.
